


Comfort

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comforting, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: Valtteri had gotten straight to his hotel room, not wanting to see his team for now. He just wanted someone that would understand him in some way, or someone who just simply could comfort him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So in one of my drabbles I found out Val and stoff would he sooo cute together :*

The Abu Dhabi GP had just ended, and Stoffel was upset, really. This was his last race in Formula one for now, and maybe, forever.  
Stoffel had to retire, he couldn’t even finish his last race. And it wasn’t even his own fault, his engine just blew up.   
Meanwhile Valtteri had ended on the podium, but he wasn’t too happy himself either. He hadn’t scored a single win this year, while his championship winning teammate had won a lot.  
~~  
Valtteri had gotten straight to his hotel room, not wanting to see his team for now. He just wanted someone that would understand him in some way, or someone who just simply could comfort him.  
Stoffel had gotten to what he thought was his hotel room, straight after all his duties on track. He held his keycard in front of the scanner, but a red light appeared, not the usual green one that would open the door.  
With a frustrated groan, Stoffel let himself fall to the ground. He didn’t have the energy to go back to his hotel room, and he just wanted this day to be over.  
Valtteri heard someone sniffling outside his room. He wanted to ignore it, but he just couldn’t ignore the soft cries.  
He stood up and opened his door, surprised by who was sitting on the floor.  
“Stoffel?”  
Valtteri never really talked to the person sitting in front of his hotel room, they had shared some quick words at the driver parades, but nothing more.  
And suddenly realization hit Valtteri, Stoffel had had a bad season aswell. And the way his last race for McLaren ended, wasn’t the best either.  
He took Stoffel in a hug, and he instantly felt better himself too. They sat like that for a few minutes, till Valtteri realized were they actually were.  
“Let’s get into my room, this isn’t the best place to do this.” Valtteri said trying to stand up, but Stoffel only hugged him tighter.   
Valtteri lifted the still sobbing Belgian up, and took him into his room. He laid him on his bed, when Stoffel's cries started to stop.  
“What’s wrong?” Valtteri asked. Valtteri knew why, and started regretting his question.  
“It was my last race in Formula one, and I just fucked it up.”   
“It wasn’t your fault.” Valtteri said  
“Maybe it was, I keep attracting bad luck.” Stoffel sniffled  
“You couldn’t do anything about it.”  
“Can i get another hug.” Stoffel asked, a bit nervous.  
“Of course.” Valtteri drew him into a hug.   
They broke apart again, and Valtteri held his hand.  
“Life may be though, but you can do it. You’re such a pure soul, and you got so much great in you. My season didn’t go well either, but let’s focus on the future, not the past.”   
“Thank you.” Stoffel said, kissing Valtteri.


End file.
